


Jenny got tried of waiting.

by Theladyofshadowsandmystery



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, bold jenny, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery
Summary: Something quick and short I had in mind, it's too cute not to put it on there.
Relationships: Jenny Flint & Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Jenny got tried of waiting.

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

Vastra stared in shock at her, mouth hanging slightly open, Jenny was standing there hands on her hips, how was Jenny supposed to not stare at her sea blue eyes and at her mouth there for invitation, “I--- what?” There was something in there, a touch of ‘really?’ In her tone, but mostly Vastra was just stunned speechless.

Jenny grinned, she didn’t often make Vastra speechless, but when she did she wanted a prize. She walked up to her, never breaking eye-contact with Vastra, whose pretty blue eyes were wide, mouth still open, in anticipation. “I told you to shut up and kiss me,” Jenny said boldly, standing in front of Vastra now, hands settling down on her waist, where they had never been but where it felt like the most natural thing for them to be. Vastra wasn’t backing off or telling her to stop, so she was on the right track.

Vastra moved into her arms, whisper-close, making Jenny’s heart beat faster. “Is that so?”  
“Yes, now come here” Jenny said.  
Vastra’s lips were soft and cool on hers. It was perfect and all she had dared dream about.


End file.
